Riley Riverford
'''Riley Riverford '''is a cadet of the East Federation's Gun Blazers. She is a close friend of Ava's and currently positioned as a patrol in the Badlands. Appearance Riley has water-blue hair and ruby colored eyes. Between her and Ava, she is taller than her best friend, which stems from the fact that she is older than her. She wears an open green jacket with horizontal pockets. The brim of her jacket is colored in a horizontal yellow and white. The collar of her jacket is upward and she does not place them down and is colored white. She wears a grey shirt under her jacket, as well as brown pants and a pair of green sneakers. She wears a belt on her pants with a visible gun holster and a knife carriage on her left leg. Riley also wears a single fingerless glove to her right hand. Personality Riley is a girl with a sense of self-righteousness. She is undenibaly friendly with the people around her and is selfless to the point that she will go in and out of her way to help people in need, regardless of how minor it is. As a newly recruited yet skilled Gun Blazer, Riley takes both the power and responsibilities of a Gun Blazer to good use and the thought of abusing it, like some of her comrades do, never crosses her mind. She reveals to Ava that the reason she was stationed at the Badlands was not by the choice of her superiors, but rather her own since she wanted to continue watching over and helping out their derelict hometown now that she is a Gun Blazer despite knowing how dangerous it can get for her now that she is a member of the faction. Riley does admit that she feels more nervous about the potential consequences of what she is doing but nevertheless perks up over the thought of making a change for a better future for their world since she can now have what it takes to go that next step to fulfill that dream of hers. History [ To be Added... ] Plot [ To be Added... ] Powers and Abilities [ To be Added... ] Relationships Ava Beretta Riley's best friend. Riley and Ava have a very close friendship and a strong sister-like bond with one another; Riley looks after her like an older sister and teaches her a couple of things for her to learn while Ava takes inspiration from her and is there by her side to support her. The two have known each other for years prior to the beginning of the story as Riley once helped Ava when she got stuck hanging down one of the fallen buildings. After helping her up, the two introduced themselves to each other and became friends since. The two are also each other's first friend and cherishes this aspect of their relationship because, as Riley has noted, it marked the moment of connection between them due to their similar goal in life of giving hope and making a better future in the world they live in. Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:Blazing Bullets Character